


Cagnolino

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I capricci di Aliz [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, Dubious Consent, F/M, Furry, PWP, Sexual Slavery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Per i mutaforma gli essere umani sono alla stregua di animali.Seguito di ‘Mutaforma’.





	Cagnolino

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto col prompt dell’11 p0rnfest: ORIGINALE F/M F ha comprato dei nuovi accessori per il suo “cagnolino”.

Cagnolino

 

Zack stava leccando avidamente la ciotola, imprigionando nella lingua le briciole di biscotti rimaste, tenendo lo sguardo basso, dimenando ogni tanto la coda, il collare gli stringeva dolorosamente il collo e i capelli rasta gli ricadevano scompigliati ai lati del viso.

Udì la porta aprirsi e si acquattò, riconobbe l’odore di Aliz ed iniziò a scodinzolare, abbaiò andandogli incontro, Aliz si chiuse la porta alle spalle e sorrise, poggiandosi una busta sul tavolo.

“Passeggiata?” domandò implorante Zack, le iridi liquide, si mise in ginocchio e protese il corpo ignudo verso la donna, alzando e abbassando le mani davanti a sé.

“Più tardi ti porto fuori, promesso, ma prima ti faccio vedere i nuovi accessori che ho comprato per te, il mio amato ‘cagnolino’” disse la donna. Lo grattò dietro l’orecchio nero da cane, lo guardò fremere di piacere, dando vita ad ansiti e gorgoglii con le labbra piene e rosse sporte.

Aliz aprì la busta, Zack camminò intorno, annusando il pavimento e si sedette, strusciando i glutei sul pavimento, guardando con attenzione le mosse della donna.

Aliz trasse dalla busta un collare nuovo.

“L’altro lo hai rovinato a furia di tirare. Ti sei tanto spaventato a incontrare il ‘cane’ di Maki, vero?” chiese.

Zack annuì e chiuse gli occhi.

 

_L’altro ragazzo gli annusò i glutei sempre più a fondo ed iniziò a leccarlo al loro interno, inumidendolo. Zack tentò inutilmente di alzarsi, ma l’altro giovane lo sovrastava, tenendolo fermo con entrambe le mani. Zack alzò il capo, le due donne li guardavano e ridevano, gesticolando, Zack diede degli strattoni, sentendo il collare graffiargli la pelle._

_“Bravo, così, fai amicizia” aveva detto Aliz. Zack aveva ansimato, abbandonandosi sul ciglio della strada e l’altro giovane aveva continuato a leccarlo sempre più a fondo, con desiderio, Zack gli aveva sporto i glutei iniziando a gemere._

 

Aliz posò il collare sul tavolo e trasse una pallina, Zack sgranò gli occhi dilatando le pupille, uscì la lingua ed iniziò ad ansimare, facendo gocciolare la saliva sul pavimento.

“Palla, palla, palla, palla, palla….” ripeteva agitato, saltellando da una parte all’altra della stanza, acquattandosi a terra, non distogliendo mai lo sguardo.

Aliz rise e la lanciò, Zack corse come un disperato fino ad essa e la prese in bocca, inumidendola di saliva, riportandola dalla padrona. Aliz gliela lanciò diverse volte, Zack capitombolava per prenderla, l’afferrava al volo in bocca saltando, la recuperava infilandosi sotto i letti o dimenando mani e piedi sotto i mobili, riportandogliela sempre scodinzolando festante.

Aliz posò la pallina sul tavolo e si sedette sulla schiena di lui, accavallò le gambe sinuose e gli agganciò il nuovo guinzaglio al collare, giocherellò con la medaglietta d’oro che riportava il nome ‘Zack’ e il proprio numero di telefono.

< Qui, nella terra dei ‘mutaforma’, sono la più alta in gerarchia. Non c’è modo in cui tu possa scappare, non che tu possa mai anche solo desiderarlo > pensò. Si rimise in piedi, gli accarezzò la schiena lungo la spina dorsale e raggiunse nuovamente la busta.

“Ovviamente non puoi non avere almeno un accessorio alla moda. Non voglio che tu possa sembrare inferiore agli altri ‘cagnolini’” disse. Ne trasse una cintura d’oro con dei diamantini rosa e gliela legò alla vita, Zack boccheggiò sentendola stringere e Aliz gliel’allargò, controllando però fosse assicurata.

“Ecco qui. Passiamo all’ultimo, ti va?” domandò.

“Sì, padrona. Tuo cagnolino, tuo, tuo, tuo…” ripeté Zack.

“Bravo” disse Aliz, accarezzandogli le labbra con l’unghia laccata. “So quanto soffri mentre sono a lavoro, quindi l’ultimo regalo puoi usarlo quando non ci sono”. Trasse dalla busta un vibratore, lo accese e ci penetrò Zack con un colpo secco, quest’ultimo adagiò la testa per terra ed iniziò a gorgogliare, sporse i glutei verso il vibratore, concentrandosi sulla sensazione di piacere che gli dava essere penetrato. L’odore della padrona gli pungeva le narici, Aliz lo guardò contrarsi, rabbrividì eccitata sentendolo gemere e si piegò in avanti facendo ondeggiare i seni, lo fissò intensamente e sorrise, vedendo che Zack iniziava a guaire, all’apice del piacere.

“Liberati” concesse, Zack venne con un basso guaito, Aliz spense il vibratore e lo fece uscire da lui.

Zack si abbandonò completamente sdraiato sul pavimento, muovendo piano la coda.

“Sei stato bravo” disse la donna, porgendogli un biscottino a forma di osso, Zack lo mangiò avidamente.


End file.
